Beyond Fortitude
by lovelytunes
Summary: Alternate ending to Huang He's theme. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

She sat down beside him and her genuine face bore the most serene smile, "Huang He, do you believe in Death Girl?"

Beholding her unpretentious nature, he hesitated as though words found no place in his quiet response.

She then shook her head lightly, "I don't...For you see here..." Lifting both her hands to reveal a glistening item shining with irisdecent rays spreading forth in various directions, she explained heartily to the confused lad, "The bridge has been turned into the timeless Aperture to Doomed Oblivion...This key resting on my palm is its remnant stone that had survived through the furnace of Refiner's fire...Now, have you found your faith, Huang He?"

His heart was gripped by the earnest gaze of her fervent eyes. Turning to the shimmering key, he entertained the desire of laying his hand on it. Yet, its brightness surged with unsurpassable heat to the degree that it was blinding his field of vision. Gradually, a growing invisible force threw him backwards.

His back hit hard the rigid surface behind his back. As a result of the opposite reaction by his hurting body, he was hurled forward again into unseeing darkness.

Attacked by a sharp beating pain in his head, Wang Zi instantly woke up with sweat all over. He held his head to brace the impact of another intense dream, "What's this again?"

Wiping his wet face, he opened his eyes to take in the contrasting breathtaking park scenery all around him. He had dozed off another time while lying on the plain grass field. Breathing a deep sigh, he willed himself to get on his feet again.

The dream had feel so real as his puzzled mind did a quick recap of the experience. Just while he walked on, some stuff was aimed fast at him from behind and succeeded in knocking the back of his head.

He spun around and picked up a few-hundred-pages thick of a magazine from the ground.

"Wang Zi! Right overhere!" A sing-song voice sweetly called out to him.

Scanning around, he managed to easily spot her racing towards his side from the distance. It was just so like her.

Once she reached him, Wang Zi pleaded, "Miss Wu Ying Jie...Can you please call me by my real name?"

She giggled, "Come on, what's there to be so embarrassed about? You'll always be a Prince...Prince...Prince!" The bubbly girl only shouted aloud even more to the annoyance of Wang Zi.

He only shooked his head to ignore her uncontrollable attitude before continuing flipping through the magazine. Some pictures on it struck him with a persistent sense of familiarity.

Gui Gui noticed that his expression was unsually thoughtful, "You're also interested in this new church?"

He was a little disturbed, "Church?"

She nodded with eagerness, "Actually, the previous Shi Yu High School had been taken down years ago so as to make place for the construction of this new Church of Timeless Sanctuary, as they called it...Now, the work's finally been completed...Awesome, ain't it?"

Wang Zi stared at the picture again, his heart harbouring a mixed of doubtfulness and undeniable urging all the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Holding up a piece of delicately-made miniature evergreen Christmas tree on her palm, Gui Gui marvelled at it in dreamy daze, face bearing a mesmerised smile ever since the moment her attention was absorbed by the little charming ornament before her eyes.

With her mind caught on a imaginary journey filled with heart-arresting illusions of blissful moments spent within a magical adventureland, elements of fairytales add to the beatific wonders of fantasy, drawing the innocence of a maiden in search of unmatched happiness with her fated love...Gui Gui found her longing instinctively bursting with captivating reverie and sweet emotions, leading and taking her tenderly by the hand down fascinating rainbow-lighted paths towards the enchanting paradise...

The blaring sound of an unexpected phone ringing a desk away from her startled Gui Gui like an agitated puppy experiencing the shock of deafening thunder. She immediately climbed out of her chair unsteadily, nearly dropping her treasured item out of grasp.

"Oh, what nuisance is coming my way again?!" She lashed out indignantly at the still audibly loud object which hit on her nerves at a time she required most quiet personal privacy.

As if her desire could be communicated and received intelligently by the annoying interruption, the noise died down and the phone turned obediently silent...Gui Gui was surprised and gasped, retreating a step or two backwards from the desk, dumbfounded staring open-mouthed at the old-fashioned device...

"What in the world is..." She scratched her head beyond direct awareness, her hand persistently clutching tight onto the small endearing winter gift by Wang Zi.

She prayed hard that it had not been him who called, otherwise she would have missed out on a priceless opportunity to attend to his orders.


End file.
